Distress and Coma
by SweetDemolition
Summary: Endormi, Mortimer revis une fois de plus le même cauchemar. Seul dans un espace d'un blanc aveuglant, son esprit vide, son regard l'étant tout autant, jusqu'à ce que du sang coule le long de son visage. Se réveillant en sursaut, il vérifie si ce mauvais rêve n'était pas réel, hélas pour lui, ce fut le cas. Il a joué avec sa vie pour sauver celle de l'homme qu'il aime.


_Du sang ruisselait le long du côté droit de son visage, salissant sa fidèle écharpe et créant une flaque grandissante à mesure que les gouttes tombaient à ses pieds. Il restait immobile, comme figé, les bras ballants. Il laissait son sang couler, ne se rendant surement pas encore compte de l'énorme gravité de la chose. Son souffle était haletant, tout autour de lui était d'une blancheur aveuglante. Il était seul, face à son angoisse… Ses membres commençaient à trembler, la sueur froide se mêla à la cascade de sang. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, et pourtant, il n'essayait même pas de trouver une pensée cohérente, son esprit était comme éteint…_

 _Après un long moment à garder le regard dans le vague, il prit enfin l'initiative de lever le bras en haletant et tremblant encore plus qu'il n'y avait quelques secondes. Il posa ses doigts et écarquilla son seul œil valide en sentant un trou béant à la place de celui de droit. Son souffle se faisait encore plus saccader alors que le sang coulait le long de sa main à présent, touchant par la même occasion la manche de son pull noir. Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse affolante, presque meurtrière. Plus rien ne voulait laisser ses pensées se remettre en route convenablement, elles se mélangeaient toutes. Son cerveau était passé du vide au bordel le plus complet, un véritable chaos. Il laissa son bras retomber alors que lui-même s'écroula à genoux, hurlant de tout son être._

Mortimer se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant, haletant et en sueur. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine comme pour apaiser les battements de son cœur qui cognait aussi fort qu'un tambour lors d'une fête. Il prit un certain temps à remettre ses esprits en place et à se calmer, puis il baissa la tête et serra la couverture de son futon. Instinctivement il posa sa seconde main sur son œil droit, mais au toucher du bandage le recouvrant il plissa le gauche. Encore ce cauchemar, chaque moment de sommeil était une rude épreuve tellement ça le hantait. Il souffla un peu puis fixa le plafond. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir l'espoir que la perte de son œil soit un mauvais rêve et non une réalité ? Il se rappelait avoir voulu sauver la personne qu'il aimait alors que cette maudite Team Rocket voulait l'emmener. Ils avaient battu tous ses Pokémon, il fut contraint de faire battre les siens aussi. Bien qu'il en était ressorti vainqueur, son adversaire avait fait une attaque si puissante qu'il en fut touché à la place de son Ectoplasma, lui crevant ainsi l'œil…

Le champion de Rosalia se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre les branches du cerisier dans son état automnal. Cet accident datait d'il y avait une semaine, et pourtant il n'avait même pas pu sortir. Son arène demeurait fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jusqu'à ce que son état lui permette de continuer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'entravait, mais son état psychologique… Cauchemarder sans cesse, revoir la scène dans sa tête à chaque seconde qui passaient, ça l'épuisait au plus haut point. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, et pourtant, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre que laisser les choses se faire ? Il ne pouvait rien forcer… Même si…

Il fronça les sourcils puis il se leva de son futon. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là, chez lui, allongé et à se morfondre sur son sort ! Ce n'était pas digne de lui, d'un champion d'arène, ce n'était pas lui, ça ! Mortimer était connu pour être un battant, pour voir tout du bon côté, pour être optimiste. Il ne pouvait juste plus ruminer ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses mauvais rêves. Il devait tout reprendre en main. Il s'habilla alors, enfila son bandeau dans ses cheveux blonds et son écharpe autour de son cou, mais laissa ses Pokéballs. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la porte de la petite maison traditionnelle où il vivait et l'ouvrit. Les rayons du soleil l'agressèrent un moment, le vent frais de l'automne lui caressant le visage et le faisant doucement frissonner lui prodiguait le plus grand bien. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était resté cloitré chez lui, coincé dans son futon, la personne chère à son cœur venant tous les jours une heure ou deux pour s'occuper de lui. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'il voyait… Mais il ne pouvait pas se réjouir comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait par le passer, trop emmurer dans sa souffrance intérieure.

Il ferma son œil et inspira un bon coup l'air frais, puis il le rouvrit et marcha dans sa si belle ville. Rosalia était selon lui la plus belle ville qu'il avait pu voir, l'odeur du passé y flottait constamment, les traditions anciennes restaient bien encrées. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter pendant trop longtemps, et pourtant, il venait de rester sept jours enfermé, sans rien voir de cette ville qu'il adorait tant… Il souffla un peu puis commença à marcher, regardant d'un coin à l'autre et souriant à certains habitants qui le fixaient parfois étonnés, d'autre compatissants, ou encore heureux de le voir enfin. Il passa devant l'école de danse où la musique traditionnelle parvenait à ses oreilles, prouvant que les danseuses devaient encore travailler sur leur gracieuse danse en kimono. Se retrouver dehors le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux, il se disait alors qu'il était fier de lui d'avoir pris cette initiative… Ceci étant dit, malgré lui, ses jambes le conduisirent vers la Tour Carillon.

Par le passé, Mortimer avait l'habitude d'y aller, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Ho-Oh, le légendaire qu'il recherchait depuis des années. On disait qu'il n'apparaîtrait qu'à certaines personnes, à condition que son cœur soit pur. Il s'était entraîné pendant si longtemps et avait purifié son cœur pour entretenir cet espoir qu'il s'était donné. C'était sur ce souvenir qu'il mit les pieds sur ce chemin couvert de feuilles mortes qui, grâce à elles, était magnifique, mélangeant harmonieusement l'orange, le jaune et le rouge. Durant le printemps les feuilles étaient remplacées par les pétales de fleurs des cerisiers qui bordaient le long du sentier. Tout au bout se dressait la Tour qu'il avait tant visité, le perchoir de Ho-Oh… Quand il doutait de lui, de son cœur, quand il se sentait trop oppressait, il y entrait toujours et priait dans son sommet. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu assumer les sentiments qu'il portait pour cette personne qu'il avait protégée au péril de sa blessure. Il ne regrettait pas ça, comment le pouvait-il ? Il lui avait porté secours, aidé, sauvé… Il était fier de son action, sans ça, qui sait où se retrouverait l'élu de son cœur… ? Ce dernier se serra à cette pensée et il tomba doucement à genoux en portant une main sur sa poitrine qu'il serra, fermant fort son œil restant. Il l'aimait, il en crèverait, subirait mille et une blessures pour ne pas voir son visage crispé par la douleur et la peur. Il ferait tout pour soulager son amour.

« _Mortimer ! »

Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement son œil puis le plissa sous les rayons du soleil qui étaient bien trop agressifs pour lui malgré la saison. Il se cacha un peu le visage et souffla. Il s'était endormi, étendu dans ce parterre de feuille. Etonnement, son cauchemar ne l'avait pas hanté, peut-être ne s'était-il pas endormi assez longtemps pour le laisser venir ? Il souffla un peu alors que le bruit des feuilles écrasées par des pas se faisait entendre. Il retira son bras et se redressa un peu pour faire face à lui, cette personne si importante à son cœur, Albert... Il souriait alors que ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui, penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux à reprendre son souffle. Comment pouvait-il ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ? Il était adorable, prévenant, combatif, aimant… Il souriait encore un peu plus alors que ce dernier leva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le prit par son écharpe, visiblement énervé.

« _Espèce de fou ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis inquiété en ne te trouvant pas chez toi ! Tu n'as même pas pris tes Pokéballs ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?!

_Tu étais inquiet…

_Bien sûr que je l'étais ! Tu es blessé je te rappelle ! J'avais peur pour toi ! S'il t'arrivait malheur, je fais quoi moi ?! »

Un voile sombre vint effacer le sourire de Mortimer en entendant ces derniers mots. Il était blessé, certes, mais pas à l'agonie. C'était limite si son état mental n'était pas plus préoccupant que le manque de son œil droit. Et Albert comprit vite que sa langue avait, une fois de plus, fourchée. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami et amant et lui fit poser sa tête sur sa poitrine en l'enlaçant de son second bras.

« _Pardon… Je n'ai pas encore fait attention à mes paroles… Toi qui avait retrouvé le sourire… »

Mortimer soupira un peu puis ferma l'œil en se sentant contre lui. Il avait une aura et une odeur apaisante, il en venait presque à oublier ces paroles qui avaient fait installer ce malaise. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et il la lui caressa à travers le tissu bleu de son habit bien traditionnel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Albert, champion de Mauville et expert en Pokémon Vol, il en savait aussi long que lui sur Ho-Oh étant donné que c'était son domaine de prédilection. Il l'avait déjà vu combattre, par hasard, durant ses entraînements, et il était si gracieux… C'était comme s'il planait, non, qu'il volait durant le combat, ne faisant qu'un avec son Roucarnage, fendant l'air avec lui. Quand il était en action, plus rien n'existait à part lui, son Pokémon, et son adversaire. Le sol était invisible, il était comme dans les airs… Il l'avait connu dans une réunion de champions de Johto, il était le petit nouveau, l'héritier de son vieux père et ex-champion de Mauville. Au début, il se souvenait n'y avoir pas cru, il se moquait même un peu de lui, mais après l'avoir vu durant l'entraînement, il avait absolument tout compris. Albert étudiait aussi de près les oiseaux légendaires, et c'était en l'apprenant qu'il avait commencé à le voir de plus en plus souvent, dans l'espoir d'en connaître davantage sur Ho-Oh. Et au fil du temps, il s'était surpris d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Au fur et à mesure, il ne pouvait plus garder ça sur le cœur, il devait se le purifier et non l'emprisonner avec ce sentiment, alors, il avait été tout lui avoué. Albert ne voulait rien entendre au début, et après plusieurs semaines à ruminer et se rendre compte des circonstances, il avait été retrouvé le champion de Rosalia pour lui hurler son amour réciproque… En y pensant, c'était surement pour l'expertise de son amour que ce dernier avait failli être enlevé par la Team Rocket, ils visaient l'oiseau de la légende, du Soleil…

« _C'est de ma faute… »

Il fronça les sourcils à l'entende de ces mots et leva la tête vers son amoureux. Albert avait la tête baisser, le regard remplit de remords, les larmes vinrent rapidement y mettre son grain de sel. Mortimer posa alors une main sur la joue de son amant et lui déposa un doux et léger baiser qui fit éclater en sanglots le plus jeune.

« _C'est quoi encore cette idée que tu te mets dans la tête… ?

_S-si je ne faisais pas ce genre de recherches… J-jamais ils ne seront venus ! E-et tu ne serais pas dans cet état !

_ Albert ! »

Ce dernier sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant élever la voix puis leva la tête vers lui. Mortimer avait les sourcils froncés et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il serra. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui crier dessus ainsi, ni à personne, pas même devant ces membres de la Team Rocket… L'expert en Pokémon Spectre fixa sévèrement le jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux azur, les larmes coulant encore. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment ?! Cela voudrait-il donc dire que… Il serra la mâchoire ainsi que les épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait, le faisant grimacer un peu de douleur.

« _T-tu me fais mal…

_En regrettant tes recherches, Albert, cela veut aussi dire que tu regrettes de m'avoir appris tout ton savoir ?! D'être avec moi en ce moment même ?!

_N-non ! Jamais de la vie !

_Alors pourquoi de telles paroles ? Te rends-tu un peu compte de ton absurdité ? Rien n'est de ta faute, RIEN ! Je suis venu de moi-même quand j'ai su que tu étais en danger, je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir aidé et sauvé, pour rien au monde ! Si je le faisais, ça serait comme renier mon amour pour toi, et ça, c'est inconcevable ! »

Albert écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, laissant encore plus couler ses larmes. A la vue du seul œil visible de son compagnon montrer tout l'amour qu'il portait pour lui, les émotions que ses propres paroles lui avaient données, larmoyant à présent de bonheur, Mortimer retrouva le sourire et lui dégagea sa franche de son visage pour lui permettre de voir l'intégralité de son regard. Ses yeux bleus, une couleur qui le mettait tellement en valeur, étaient bien plus beaux quand ils étaient remplis d'amour à son égare. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et lui reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus profond que le premier. Albert ouvrit la bouche, et bientôt la langue de son compagnon y pénétra pour aller retrouver la sienne, lui faisant pousser un soupir de plaisir à moitié étouffé. Le blond posa sa seconde main sur son cou et le lui caressa avec son pouce, le jeune ornithologue se serra encore plus contre lui en laissant échapper un gémissement qui fit naître un long frisson sur toute la longueur de l'échine du blessé. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, il passa une main sous l'habit de son amour et lui caressa un de ses tétons avec son pouce. Ce dernier se cambra en se séparant de ses lèvres et jeta la tête en arrière.

« _N-non… M-Mortimer… Pas ça… Pas ici… »

L'interpellé leva un moment l'œil vers son amant qui avait le souffle court, haletant, une légère buée sortait de sa bouche due à la température automnale. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et encore larmoyants, la tête penchée à présent sur le côté, lui offrant une si belle vue sur son cou. Et ses lèvres… Elles étaient humides et rougies par le baiser flamboyant qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Il était tout bonnement désirable, il ne pouvait juste plus se contrôler. Il le plaqua alors sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et lui embrassa ce cou qui le tentait tant, tout en faisant glissé le long de l'épaule d'Albert son petit gilet bleu et son habit, dénudant en plus une partie de sa poitrine. Il passa une fois de plus son pouce sur ce téton attirant et frémit en entendant son compagnon pousser des petits soupirs pire que divins selon lui. Le sentir se mouvoir sous lui, sous ses baisers, ses caresses… Ca le rendait juste encore plus fou. Il laissa ses lèvres aller de son cou, à sa gorge, puis monter sur son épaule dénudée qu'il mordilla. En le sentant faire, Albert poussa un gloussement qu'il eut vite honte d'avoir laissé échapper puisqu'il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. De l'autre, il agrippa les cheveux de son beau champion et se cambra sous lui quand il le sentit descendre sa bouche vers sa poitrine. C'était si excitant, si bon. Mais…

« _Mortimer… Non… R-rentrons si tu veux… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car un gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors que l'autre homme passait à présent sa langue sur ce mamelon qu'il caressait il y avait encore peu. Le champion de cette ville sentit le corps de son collègue se cambrer et frissonner sous lui. Il tremblait aussi de plaisir et surement un peu de froid, mais il se disait que son corps et la chaleur de leurs ébats le réchaufferont. Il continua alors son traitement, mordillant et tirant parfois son téton qui devenait rouge à force d'être taquiné. Albert se cambrait davantage en lui agrippant les cheveux si forts qu'il grimaça un peu de douleur. Malgré cela, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il caressa le second mamelon de son autre main à travers le tissu. Il était bien tendu, bien dur… Tout aussi désirable… Son souffle se faisait aussi haletant que celui de son amant et il se redressa. Une érection pointait sous l'habit du plus jeune, mais c'était pareil de son côté. Son pantalon blanc était bien tendu au niveau de son entre-jambes… Il haletait puis leva l'œil et l'écarquilla en voyant son amant dans un état comparable à l'extase. Albert avait toujours les yeux à moitié fermés et en larmes sous le plaisir, un bras posé sur son front, le second à côté de sa tête, la main crispée, le souffle rapide, les joues rougissantes, les lèvres et la mâchoire humides par les petits filets de salive qu'il laissait couler, sa poitrine montante et descendante au rythme de cette respiration saccadée. Le voir ainsi, sur ces feuilles mortes, le rendait tellement fou. Cette vision l'excité plus que n'importe quoi, il était lui-même en extase… Il en était devenu fou… Sans plus tarder, il déshabilla le jeune garçon et lui repris ses lèvres en délivrant enfin son érection qui lui fit pousser un gémissement étouffé de soulagement. A l'entende de ce bruit beaucoup trop jouissif, il libéra les lèvres et plaça deux de ses doigts sur celles-ci. Malgré ses paroles plus tôt, le garçon aux cheveux bleus les prit en bouche.

Mortimer l'observait, le souffle court, l'excitation grimpant de plus en plus en lui. Il fixait les lèvres de son compagnon suçoté ses doigts, sa langue passant entre eux, les lui léchant… Il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour pouvoir se contrôler, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il fixa le regard de celui qui lui suçait les doigts et se sentait perdre pied en voyant l'appel de son corps dans ses si beaux yeux. N'en pouvant plus, il retira ses doigts de sa bouche puis les passa sous lui, juste au niveau de ses fesses où il en pénétrait un en lui. Albert écarquilla les yeux en le sentant faire puis il les ferma un peu et poussa des gémissements de plaisir en sentant cette partie de l'homme qu'il aimait en lui, à aller et venir. Mortimer se laissa un peu glisser le long de son corps et passa sa langue sur la fente de son gland bien humide. Celui qui recevait ce traitement laissa échapper un gloussement de pure extase, rendant encore plus fou Mortimer qui le titilla encore plus rapidement, plus profondément. Et alors qu'il laissa glisser sa langue sur ce membre tendu à l'extrême, il entra son deuxième doigt dans l'anus bien serrer de son amant. En réaction, il le sentit lui agripper et tirer les cheveux encore plus fort.

« _A-Ah… ! Mortimer… Si tu continues, je vais… Je vais… Oh mon Dieu…

_Jouis, mon bel Ange… Je te referais connaître le plaisir par la suite…

_Non… »

Le corps d'Albert se cambrait davantage, si bien que le bas de son dos ne touchait même plus le lit de feuilles orangées. Les cris de plaisir venaient caresser les tympans de Mortimer qui prenait un malin plaisir de l'entendre pousser ce genre de sons. Dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire tirer de sa bouche ces cris le rendaient juste heureux de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Sur cette pensée, il prit le sexe du plus jeune en bouche et l'engloutit entièrement. Il montait et descendait sa bouche au même rythme que ses doigts aller et venait en lui. D'ailleurs, il se mit à les écartés, mettant Albert dans tous ses états. Ce dernier se sentait au bord de l'orgasme, il voulait se retenir de lui hurler de lui faire l'amour, il essayait aussi fort d'étouffer ses petits gémissements et autres cris de plaisir. Mais c'était peine perdue… Dès que son compagnon creusa les joues et toucha sa prostate de ses doigts, il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pousser un hurlement, laissant éclater la jouissance. De son côté, Mortimer avala complètement la semence de son amour et retira sa bouche en même temps que ses doigts. Un filet de salive mélangeait à du sperme s'étendit entre ses lèvres et le gland, mais le brisa en se léchant les lèvres. Albert le regarda faire en haletant, tremblant, sentant l'excitation monter à nouveau comme une flèche en le voyant dans cet état.

Mortimer passa sa langue sur les testicules du champion de Mauville, qui se tortillait encore, puis il se redressa et déboutonna son pantalon, haletant et excité comme jamais. Il sortit alors son sexe tout aussi tendu que le second homme, puis il prit les jambes recouvertes par des jambières blanches et les lui souleva en même temps que son bassin. Suite à ça, il le pénétra d'un seul coup, faisant pousser un hurlement de bien-être mélanger à un peu de douleur chez son partenaire qui lui enlaça brusquement le cou, forçant celui qui commençait les mouvements à se pencher vers lui. Mortimer lui prit ses lèvres pour étouffer un peu ses cris de plaisir tout en continuant d'aller et venir en lui. Le jeune Albert gémissait contre la bouche de son amour et se cambrer contre lui. Il aurait aimé sentir sa peau nue contre celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais aux vues de la saison, et de l'endroit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Ceci étant dit, le plaisir était le même, sentir les coups de reins doux et percutants du blond lui procurait un tel plaisir qu'il ne pouvait se montrer pointilleux sur un seul petit détail. Quand à lui, il continuait de tout donner dans cet acte d'amour, même en se séparant de la bouche d'Albert, cet homme qui était devenu son petit oiseau enfermé dans son cœur, telle une cage, mais libre à la fois… L'idée qu'on le lui enlève lui était insupportable, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le sauver…

Sous cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils puis enlaça le corps de l'ornithologue pour le soulever en même temps qu'il se mettait à genoux. Il était à présent dominé, l'être aimé sur ses cuisses, en grande partie dénudé. Albert posa son front contre celui qui lui faisait l'amour et reprit les mouvements lui-même, gémissant, suant et pleurant de plaisir ainsi que de bonheur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de Mortimer qui fixait en soupirant le visage tant adoré de son amant. Le blond lui embrassa ensuite son cou et son épaule tout en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il se sentait comme avaler et à l'étroit à chaque fois que le jeune garçon montait et descendait en lui, il perdait de plus en plus pied, de plus en plus le contrôle… Et le petit bruit que poussa Albert fut le déclencheur de tout ! Il lui agrippa les fesses et l'aida dans les mouvements, allant bien plus vite, bien plus profondément et bien plus fort, lui percutant sans cesse la prostate. Le plus petit des deux plaqua une main sur sa bouche tant il hurlait de plaisir, tant c'était divinement bon. Il tenta alors de lui prévenir qu'il allait jouir, il l'appelait, lui tirer les cheveux, mais Mortimer ne faisait qu'augmenter de plus en plus, allant au final à son maximum, poussant des soupirs et des râles prouvant qu'il en était lui aussi à sa limite. Et au bout d'un petit moment, ils finirent par atteindre tous deux l'orgasme tant attendu.

Après un certain temps, Mortimer avait remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements mais rester assit au sol. Il fixait Albert qui restait dos à lui, se rhabillant enfin après avoir dû utiliser son gilet pour s'essuyait. Il était heureux. Cet accident n'avait en rien aggravé sa relation avec lui, au contraire, ça n'avait fait que les lier encore plus… Il se leva alors puis prit le second champion dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. Ce dernier sursauta un peu en refaisant le nœud de son habit puis il tourna la tête vers lui, et en le voyant sourire, du soulagement se lisait sur son visage. Tout ira bien, à présent…

« _On pourra le refaire ici, un jour ? »

Albert écarquilla les yeux puis il fronça les sourcils et lui frappa la tête. Mortimer poussa un gémissement de douleur et se frotta la tête en regardant son amant de façon assez surprit.

« _Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

_Tu cherches à perdre ton autre œil ?!

_Je ne pourrais plus te voir après…

_Alors cesse de dire des bêtises ! Depuis le début je t'avais dit qu'on devait rentrer ! Idiot ! »

Mortimer regarda son amant rougir en lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour terminer de se rhabiller, puis il éclata de rire. Albert lui hurla d'arrêter, rougissant toujours, mais rien n'y faisait… Le champion de Rosalia venait de voir à quel point celui de Mauville l'aimait, à quel point il s'inquiétait et qu'il était important pour lui… Et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Pour une fois depuis l'accident, il avait le sentiment qu'il pourra enfin dormir en toute paix.


End file.
